After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me?
by Bendyfish
Summary: Ianto is a bit of a player, Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy. Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Rating: M, never done a true M rated story so apologies now if it sounds like a novice is writing M/M sex (is slash the right terminology?).

_A/N - This first chapter has some necessary M/M, sorry if that offends readers but it is necessary to show the personality of Ianto which is very OOC._

Chapter One

The lights of club are pulsating in time with the beat of the loud music. The rhythmic beat echoes thru the bodies and the haze from the smoke machine intermittently reveals many young nubile men as they intermingle around each other. Some are dancing in groups, some are dancing in pairs. A lone, almost impossibly handsome man dances alone, seemingly oblivious to the stares of the men at the bar.

Ianto moves dream-like to the music, knowing that many sets of eyes are on him, he knows that he can pick up any and all the men in the gay club that he has chosen for the night, on the outskirts of Cardiff. Ianto gyrates his hips and raises his arms sensually swaying to the music, his head is arched back and his eyes are closed but the moment he opens them he sees what he is expecting, several men staring at him from the bar. He catches the eye of a blond haired man wearing a tight blue shirt opened to his mid chest showing off his abs and chest.

Ianto smiles at him and nodding his head slightly, without words, invites him to join him on the dance floor. The blond haired man slides up to Ianto, looks at him closely, attempting to gain more acknowledgement, Ianto grabs him by the waist and pulls him to him and he picks up the tempo of the dance and they are soon sizzling up the dance floor.

After two dance numbers Ianto asks the man, "Your place nearby?"

"Yeah, it's not much but its home" the man answers sensually .

Ianto stumbles out of the club, his arm wrapped around the handsome man that he has picked up for the night. The man kisses Ianto's neck and nuzzles his ear, clinging onto him in case he loses this handsome stranger. Ianto loosens the man's grip, recognising the desperation from the man, Ianto knows that he has that allure that men and women crave and he uses it to his advantage. "You're mine tonight, alright" it wasn't a question but an affirmation for the blond haired man.

As they walk, their arms around each others shoulders and waist, the blond haired man, kept on stealing glances at Ianto, and thinking I've hit the jackpot, his man is gorgeous and if the bulge in his pants is any indication, he's stacked as well. After a short 5 minutes walk, "Well, we're here" he said pointing up to a block of flats, traditional architectural and aged, "Fifth floor"

Stepping into the lift the blond haired man said, "I'm Lukas by the way, and you are?" his hand rubbing up Ianto's arm.

Ianto looked at the man and smirked "Oh we don't need names for what we will be doing tonight" pushing Lukas against the wall, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. The moment that the men entered the flat, their clothes were quickly thrown off, Ianto placed his hands on Lukus's shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees in the direction of his groin. Lukas wanted to slowly kiss Ianto's chest and work his way down but Ianto's insistent pushing on his shoulders told him that Ianto needed him to suck his cock now, Lukas thought he could give attention to this stranger's body later, as Ianto's chest was very muscular and smooth, and very kissable.

Lukas rolled Ianto's balls as he sucked and licked Ianto's hard cock, Ianto's hand on the top of Lukas's head holding him there as he moaned as he came in Lukas's mouth. Ianto pulled Lukas up and pushed him down on a nearby lounge chair, Ianto dropped to his knees and began sucking and licking Lukas's cock, as Ianto heard Lukas moaned louder, he grabbed Lukas's cock with his hand and said "Lube, have you got lube? And condoms?" Lukas nodded quickly, caught up in the moment, but in reality he wondered why lube now, he wanted to do so much more before they got to the lube stage, he pointed to the lamp table. Ianto grabbed a condom, placed it on his cock which was hard again. He grasped the tube of lube and squirted some on his hand and smeared some near Lukas's hole. Ianto seized Lukas's legs and spread them out wide and up and over his shoulders, he positioned himself in line with Lukas's hole and pushed himself in, when he was fully sheafed he slowly thrusted into Lukus at first, and then he picked up the pace, viciously thrusting with no mind that he may hurt the blond haired man. Ianto gripped hold of Lukas's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Lukas came, moaning out his pleasure, spilling white ribbons on the both of them, Ianto thrust for another minute, speeding up and pushing roughly into Lukas before he came for the second time.

Lukas reached up to kiss Ianto's chest but Ianto pushed him away gently "Let's not complicate things" as he grabbed for his clothing. Lukas stared at Ianto not quite believing that this man, this gorgeous man just fucked him and now he was going.

"Oh….um…do ….do you want a drink?" Lukas wanted him to stay the night, maybe more sex, have breakfast, more sex but it seemed that Ianto was determined to go, as he hurriedly got dressed.

"No, gotta go, thanks" and with that, Ianto was out the door.

Lukus sat on the lounge chair, naked, staring at his closed door where Ianto was a moment ago, wondering, did that just happen.

As Ianto walked the short distance back to where he parked his car, his mobile rings, reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone, humming to himself. He looks at the screen and smiled, "Jack, lovely evening, what's ya doing"

"Nothing much, thought you would be up for a game of pool and fun" Jack purred into the phone.

"Yeah I'm up for it" Ianto replied, 'your place?"

"Sure, I'll set up the pool table".

Jack set about getting ready for Ianto, part of his sub-conscience said 'date', but he knew Ianto didn't do dates. They were only fuck buddies, but they did like to spend some time together, Ianto had a wicked sense of humour with a quick wit. Jack, a little older than Ianto, was more settled and even though they both like to shag, Jack had kept to only a few fuck liaisons, well only Ianto now, it wasn't that Jack couldn't attract men, in his line of work, private investigations, he could and did use his handsomeness to gain information and access to areas that other private investigators usually couldn't , he commanded such an aura around him. But Jack was done with the whole sleeping around, using people and casual flings, he and Ianto had been doing it for many years now and even though Ianto was still playing the field Jack was over it and anyway Ianto was more than he could handle, with no strings attached.

Ianto arrived 15 minutes later, knocked on Jack's door and waited, still humming to himself. Jack opened the door to a smiling Ianto, "Good night?"

"Reasonable" Ianto replied, with a slight shrug and tilt to the head. Jack smiled knowing that Ianto would have pulled that night and left the poor hapless fellow wondering .

"So, pool, yeah?" Ianto knowing the layout of Jack's apartment and heading towards the pool table. The apartment overlooked Cardiff bay, with ceiling and floor glass panelling with an open plan living area with a large screen TV, pool table, bar and commercial kitchen. Jack could cook but his coffee making skills were just marginal whereas Ianto was a coffee god.

"Fix us a coffee, yeah?" Jack asked good humouredly.

"Jack, did you asked me over just to make you a coffee?" Ianto inquired, with a smirk on his face, "You know I can grind more than just coffee beans?"

"Oh we'll get to that shortly, but I just thought a coffee would be nice, keep us awake for longer, in the mood for a good long shag" Jack purred in Ianto's ear.

"Oh, now I get your meaning, now how did I miss that" Ianto joked.

"You must be getting old"

"Oh, not as old as you, old man" Ianto laughed.

"Oi, I'm only seven years older than you" Jack replied defensively as he pushed Ianto against the kitchen counter ravishing his neck, pressing his groin into Ianto.

"Coffee first, my dear captain" Ianto's pet name for Jack, a name they acquired after their dalliance with some army personnel a couple of years ago.

Several hours later as the two men panted and tried to catch their breath, Ianto got up from Jack's bed and started to get dressed, "Why don't you stay till the morning?" Jack inquired, his head resting on his arm looking sleepily at Ianto as he gathered his clothes.

"Jack, no strings, remember" Ianto said whilst still getting dressed.

"Yeah I know, no commitment, it's just that it's late" Jack said, glancing at the clock, "or rather early in the morning"

"And what Jack, we lay in each other's arms" Ianto sneered, "to wake to have breakfast together?"

Jack sighed, watching Ianto get dressed, "No, it's not like that, it's just that….that I would hate for you to have an accident on the way home"

"Worry?! Jack that doesn't become you" Ianto said mockingly, "are you getting soft on me?"

"Soft? Me? I'll give you soft, I think I recall you screaming not that many minutes ago, 'get your rock hard cock in me'" Jack laughed.

"Touché" Ianto smirked, recalling the past events of the night with Jack. Ianto couldn't recall a night when Jack didn't disappoint. That's why he kept on coming back to Jack, good times, no strings, always available, they were each other fall back guys and they had fun in other ways as well. "See you later Jack" and with air kiss aimed at Jack, Ianto walked out the door, humming.

Jack couldn't understand his feelings for Ianto of late, they always agreed that they would only be fuck buddies, that life was too complicated and it should be lived in a way so that you would get the best enjoyment from it. Jack, recently, maybe he was getting old, felt that he wanted something more from Ianto, something more exclusive, something just them, something that bonded the two of them together. Jack knew not to mention these thoughts to Ianto, Ianto had made it clear that they could spend time together as they both enjoyed a similar taste in life, the same things that life had to offer but no strings, no commitment, no bonding and all that rot, or so Ianto said. But Jack wanted more, he, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Ianto to be exclusive to him, and live a life, together.

A woman hidden by the shadows of high rise buildings watches Ianto as he walks to his car, a flashy sports car, with personal number plates 'IJONES 05'. Ianto jumps in and roars off unaware that he is being watched.

_A/N: I love reviews so please leave one, thanks _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 2

Ianto glances at the clock in the car, making a mental note that he would get maybe 4 hours sleep, luckily he had a late showing the next day at an exclusive house in the hills district. If he was to sell this house the commission alone would set him up that he wouldn't need to sell a house for a year, maybe he would holiday in Europe, check out the talent in Italy, Greece and France. Just the thought made him smile and hum louder.

Fifteen minute drive, not much traffic at this time in the morning, and he was home. He parked his car in the secure parking under his apartment block and rode the lift from the car park to his apartment on the top floor. As he entered his apartment he flung his jacket onto the coat rack conveniently placed near the door and headed straight to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and fell into bed, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Three and half hours later he woke, thanks to his fantastic internal clock, jumped into the shower, dressed and changed into a clean suit. He contemplated whether to make himself a coffee but decided against it, as much as he preferred his own special brew rather than the percolated stuff that they had at work, he had to get to work in time to meet up the prospective buyers of this multi-million dollar house. Luckily his workplace was only 10 minutes' drive away and he had a parking spot reserved for him.

As he reached to open his door he noticed an envelope sticking out from under the door, strange, he thought, why would there be a letter 'posted' that way, the postman delivered all the letters in a secure section of the foyer. He tucks it into his pocket inside of his perfectly tailored jacket as he doesn't have time to open it, if he was to get to work to meet the potential buyers.

The woman from the night before watches Ianto roar out of the apartment block at 9.45am and enter the main road seamlessly.

"Hi Owen,….Gwen" Ianto nods his head to his co-workers, as he enters the Cardiff Bay Real Estate, Owen is an okay bloke, a bit straight laced with a sarcastic streak, but Gwen, now Gwen was a pain, always trying to beat him to the best deals and anyone would think that she didn't have a husband the way she would fawn over Owen and Ianto, even though Ianto told her in many ways that she wasn't what he wants in a sexual partner.

"Oh hi Ianto" Owen turned around to greet Ianto, raising his coffee cup in salutation.

Gwen walked over in her ridiculously high heeled shoes, and leaned over Ianto's desk as he quickly grabbed the keys that were locked up in his desk. She leaned over Ianto's desk, her cleavage on display, smiling chestershire-cat style, "Oh Ianto, I think that the buyers for that property are here" she said, "they are just having a coffee in a lounge, you're late"

"Gwen, not that it's any of your business but our appointment time is 10am, and as it is 9.57am I would say that I'm early" Ianto sneered, then pulled back, he was not going to fall into a snippy bitchy session with Gwen, he was not going to lower himself down to her level.

Ianto walked purposefully into the lounge where a middle aged man and woman were siting and chatting animatedly. Ianto extended his hand. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Hart, we've spoken several times over the phone, I'm Ianto Jones"

"Good morning Mr Jones" Mr Hart said cordially. Mrs Hart smiled whilst standing beside her husband, her arm locked in with her husband's.

"So you're ready to see the house" there was no need to specify which house, these people knew which house they were seeing and it was the house that everyone wanted to see but you needed the bank balance to accompany your interest and this couple had that, Ianto had Jack investigate that for him.

The rest of the morning was spent showing the couple every aspect of the huge house and all its special extras, the large heated pool that occupied the lower floor of the house and sun deck with the retractable ceiling, the balcony that spanned the southern part of the house overlooking Cardiff and the many rooms including a library with a ladder on rollers that traversed the high walls that even a non-book lover would be envious of.

"Well, thank you Mr Jones" the husband said extending his hand to shake Ianto's hand, "it's been most enlightening. I'll have my solicitor draw up the papers"

"Yes, of course" Ianto said barely containing his excitement, but from the outside no one would suspect that he was whooping with joy.

When Ianto returned to the office Owen and Gwen were out, obviously showing houses to other potential buyers. The receptionist nodded her head to Ianto and a genuine smile graced her face then she continued with her work.

Ianto notified the real estate solicitors to expect a call from the Hart's solicitors to write up the paperwork. As Ianto took off his jacket to sit down to answer his emails Ianto felt the envelope in his inner pocket of his jacket that he found slipped in under his door. He pulled it out and noticed that the envelope didn't even have his name on it, but it was under his door so it must be for him. Ianto slides a silver letter opener in and opens the envelope in one quick motion. There is a white A4 page folded up inside, he unfolds it and stares bewildered at the roughly cut up letters

YoU wILL PAy

yOu WiLL DiE

For a moment, just a moment, Ianto experiences fear, but then he gets a hold of himself, shakes his head and crumples up the note and throws it in the bin.

_A/N: Please review, love your feedback. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 3

With the sale of the most expensive house in Cardiff Ianto felt like celebrating and his first thought was Jack, he rang Jack but there was no answer, he tried again, still no answer. _'Must be on a job'_ Ianto thought, _'mmmm, I could celebrate with Owen, but he always gets way too drunk, and besides the night wouldn't end in a shag, well not with Owen, he's too straight, and he's not my cup of tea, and there's no way I want to celebrate with Gwen, and her ranting husband, although it would be good to stick to her, being that she wanted that sale, and I don't want to celebrate with a faceless shag either, no, I'll text Jack and hopefully he'll get back to me'_

'Come celebrate with me, I've just sold that house I told you about, the one I had you investigate the prospective buyers' Ianto texted Jack.

Ianto tidied up his desk, and threw out the contents of his bin in the larger bin in the storage room pass the kitchenette. As he walked back into the office Owen and Gwen returned from wherever they were, Ianto wasn't all that interested where they had been.

"It's done, I sold it" Ianto said triumphantly.

"Well done!" Owen said genuinely, then he sniggered, "so who did you screw, the wife or the husband?"

"Oh how drool, just my natural charm, and finding the right buyer for the house, it's called research, you should try it some time" Ianto smirked with a tilt to his head, "And, that house sold itself".

"Congratulations Ianto" Gwen said smiling, but the smile did not reach her eyes, "We should celebrate"

"Yeah, well" Ianto said reluctantly as he reached for his phone, "I'm celebrating with Jack", but Ianto's phone showed no response from Jack.

"Oh that's your friend, the private investigator, he's yummy" Gwen gushed.

"Mmmmm not a word I've heard to describe Jack, but I can see it" Ianto said with a smile.

Gwen looked at him quizzically, "So where do you want to celebrate? That new club up the road, they make great cocktails I hear." Pushing the issue of celebrating with Ianto, "And I'll call my Rhys"

"Grrrrreat" Ianto said sarcastically but Gwen didn't hear as she went off to ring her husband., "So it looks like we're celebrating Owen, don't you back out and leave me with Gwen Cooper and her husband"

"Oh I don't know Ianto, I was thinking that tonight I was going home to watch the telly," Owen said with a large grin on his face, Ianto was glaring at him, "But I think watching you squirm listening to Gwen and Rhys will be far more entertaining"

"Now I wish I kept my mouth shut" Ianto shaking his head.

"Come on mate, I'll buy you your first drink" Owen winked knowing that Ianto wasn't much of a drinker, and the few times he saw Ianto drink alcohol was very amusing.

"No thanks, Owen, I'm the one who made the sale, the drinks are on me" Ianto said, thinking this way he could control the amount of alcohol he drank, he didn't need alcohol to have a good time, life was fun without the impediment of alcohol, although he still enjoyed a glass of wine on the occasion.

For the next hour and a half they finished off what work that needed to be completed for the day, all the time Ianto checked his phone for any replies from Jack, nothing, must be a big case, he usually replies back within the hour.

So by 5pm Gwen, Owen and Ianto walked down to the new club, leaving their cars in their reserved car space at the real estate agency. The club was quite exclusive but being that they were always dressed stylish for work they were able to pass the stringent dress rules, they got a good table as it was still early and Ianto went up to the bar to get their drinks, Gwen a fancy colourful cocktail, Owen a beer and Ianto got himself a Gin and tonic, later on he could get water and or lemon-aide and no one would any the wiser, not that he cared but alcohol didn't really agree with him and he learnt early on it that it was the social norm to drink so as long as he had a drink he could keep his wits about him and it was always better for a shag later if you weren't wasted.

As he walked back to the table with the drinks, he spotted Rhys, he gave him a nod, set the drinks down onto the table, "Beer, Rhys?"

"Yeah, thanks" Rhys said then turning to Gwen, "the bloody traffic, and there's nowhere to park here, my god, its only the middle of the week, no way, why would …"

Ianto, rolling his eyes, couldn't hear any more of Rhys's rant so he went off to get his drink. Luckily by the time Ianto returned to the table, Rhys had finished ranting, "So Ianto, I hear you sold the house on the hill"

"Yeah, all that work, the months leading up to it, finding the right people who would be interested in that type of house with the right amount of money has all paid off" Ianto smiled thinking about all the work he had to do to secure that type of deal.

"I taught him everything he knows" Owen said, and while there was some truth in that, Ianto has surpassed Owen's training in the real estate game, using his natural charm and good looks.

Ianto sat there smirking, "Right, more drinks?"

"I'll come with you Ianto and help carry them" Rhys said.

Ianto turned his head so only Owen could see him and pursed his lips and widened his eyes to show his discomfort, Owen smirked, and then looked worried as Gwen slinked near him, and Ianto smirked at his discomfort.

"So Rhys how's the truck driving business?" Ianto asked as they walked up to the bar, but Ianto didn't hear what Rhys had to say as he noticed an old friend he hadn't seen since uni days.

"Oh, there's a friend I haven't seen in some time" Ianto said, "Oh Tosh, Tosh" he called out waving.

A beautiful Asian woman looked up from her drink; she was sitting with two other girls, recognition immediate in her eyes as her eyes locked with Ianto's, "Ianto? Oh Ianto I haven't seen you in months, what are doing with yourself?"

"Real estate, just made a huge sale, I don't know if you know of it, it featured in House Beautiful magazine"

"Oh I know it, my architecture buddies have all seen the specs for that place, it's the best designed house around Cardiff, it has everything, and you sold it?, wow" Tosh exclaimed, impressed with her friend, "There would have been quite a commission on that?", she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, a bit, that's why I'm here celebrating" Ianto said with a twinkle in his eye, "Hey why don't you and your friends join us"

"You sure?"

Ianto nodded his head, smiling, Tosh turned to her friends, "You want to join some friends, Ianto here is celebrating his sale of that house on the hill"

"Oh no way, impressive" a dark skinned girl exclaimed.

"Wow, I've only seen it in the photos, and of course the specs, is it as beautiful in real life?" a blonde girl gushed.

"Better" Ianto laughed.

"Oh sorry, Ianto, this is Martha, and this is Rose, we all work in an architectural firm in Cardiff"

"No way? How long? I've been in Cardiff for 4 months"

"But weren't you going to live in Scotland? When I last saw you in London, you said you were going to Scotland"

"Yeah, but only stayed there for 2 months, and then this job opportunity came up that I couldn't resist, I felt it was a sign, Cardiff was calling me"

"Ahmeh" Rhys said quietly.

"Oh sorry Rhys, caught up in the moment, Tosh this is Rhys" Tosh looked quizzically at Ianto, Tosh knew of Ianto's dalliances and thought that Rhys wasn't what Ianto went for, Ianto noticed her look, "Oh no, Rhys is Gwen's husband, Gwen works at the same real estate, come on, I'll introduce you, but first let me get you all drinks, what are you having?"

After the drinks were purchased Tosh, Martha and Rose walked back to where Owen and Gwen were sitting, Owen gave Ianto a look to say you took your time, Ianto eyes said sorry, "Gwen, Owen this is a great friend of mine from uni days, Tosh and her friends, Martha and Rose" Ianto introduced everyone, each shook the hand of the other, although when Tosh and Owen shook hands, their eyes met and it appeared that no one existed around them, there was instant attraction and heat.

After several animated conversations about architecture, real estate and rugby versus football, Ianto's mobile beeped signalling a text message. Ianto looked at it and a large smile graced his handsome face. 'Sorry couldn't text earlier, are you still celebrating?' Ianto read the text, and decided to ring instead of texting back "Hello Jack" as soon as Jack answered the phone, "Yeah still celebrating, guess who I found?", "Tosh, remember Tosh from London?" , "Well she's still beautiful, come and see for yourself", "Huh, release you from hospital?" , " Oh Jack, sorry to hear that, I'll come around to drive you home", "But I want to, I really wanted to only celebrate with you' Ianto said this last statement quietly, "I'm sure Tosh will understand and I'll get her details, she lives in Cardiff now, so we can all catch up anytime now", "Yeah, like old times", "Okay, so which hospital?", Ianto hung up.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta go" Ianto, grabbing his stuff. Rhys, Gwen, Martha and Rose stared up at Ianto quizzically, Owen and Tosh were too engrossed with each other to notice that Ianto was even on his mobile, "Sorry Jack has been taken to hospital, he needs someone to take him home". And with that Ianto grabbed his satchel and sauntered off quickly.

_A/N: Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 4

Ianto didn't take long to get to the hospital and find Jack in the recovery room. "Jack, what happened?"

"Surveillance gone wrong, the people that I was hired to investigate didn't care for me to be snooping, so I was shot at"

"What! You were shot?" Ianto cried, "Shouldn't you stay in hospital longer? Have the police been contacted?"

"Whoa, whoa" Jack laughed, "It's all fine, the police know, I've been interviewed by them, it's under control".

"Is it your arm?" Ianto said noticing Jack's arm bandaged up and in a sling, "are you pain?"

"Yeah, no not too much, pain killers are working just fine for the moment, and the bullet went thru flesh, no bones, so I was lucky" Jack said, still laughing at Ianto's reaction.

"Have you got enough, what happens when the pain killers wear off" Ianto still asking questions in quick successions.

"Yeah, got enough to last a week, then I return for a check-up" Jack said, "hey weren't you celebrating your big sale?"

"Yeah, that doesn't matter" Ianto said off handedly, "Guess who I saw? Oh crap! I forgot to get her details"

"Yeah, you told me Tosh, you saw Tosh" Jack not quite believing seeing Ianto this flustered.

"But I forgot to get her details" Ianto said sadly.

"Don't worry; is she working as an architect? That is what she was majoring it" Jack asked.

"Yeah she said that she works for an architect firm in Cardiff" Ianto said brightening up.

"Then no worries, that's an easy find" Jack said reassuring Ianto, "Now, could you get me home, I'm feeling a bit drowsy from the meds."

"Sure, sure Jack"

Jack signed the papers, reassured the nurse that someone was taking him home but the nurse said that someone needs to stay with him through the night.

"That's okay, I'll stay with him, what do I have to do?" Ianto said determinedly.

"Well, you need to make sure that he takes the pain killers every 4 hours, next dose is due is 4am, he can wash but ensure that the wound stays dry" the nurse said firmly, " and sees that he eats something, no drinking alcohol though".

"No problem" Ianto said as he grabbed Jack's bag, "come on, let's get you home"

Ianto and Jack walked out to where Ianto had parked his car, helped Jack into the car and drove off, "Nice car Ianto" Jack said impressed.

"Thanks, do you want me to pick up some take away on the way back to your place" Ianto said redirecting the conversation to hide his awkwardness realising that Jack hadn't been in his car, actually they didn't know much about each other as their relationship was mainly based on sex and fun times, "What do you like to eat?"

"Oh I'm easy, Chinese, Indian, Italian, whatever" Jack said enjoying this domestic situation.

"Okay, there's a Chinese restaurant near your place, do you know if they do take out?"

"Yeah I know the place, and yeah they do take out, they do a great San Chow Bow" Jack said

"Okay, San Chow Bow and spring rolls?" Ianto asked.

"Sounds great to me"

Ianto hopped out of his car, leaving Jack to look over his CD collection, while he ordered and collected the Chinese. Arriving at Jack's place Ianto stood there with Jack's bag and the Chinese food whilst Jack opened the door. "Do you want to shower first or eat?"

"Eat, gotta eat it while it is hot" Jack said eagerly, as Ianto placed the Chinese on the dining table.

Ianto got two plates from the kitchen while Jack got the Chinese out of the bag, each man put a lettuce cup onto their plate then piled the San Chow Boy mix into the lettuce cups, "Oh, this is going to be a bit difficult with one hand" Jack said as he reached out to grab his lettuce leave filled with the meat mixture and realised that having the use of both hands were needed for San Chow Bow. He attempted to lift the lettuce cup to his mouth but the mixture spilt out onto his plate and table, making a mess.

"Here let me help you" Ianto said as he placed his San Chow Bow back on his plate and got up to assist Jack.

Ianto gripped Jack's San Chow Bow with both hands, scoping the mixture that had fallen onto Jack's dish, wrapping the lettuce around the mixture and bringing it up to Jack's mouth. Jack took a large bite and his lips brushed up against Ianto's fingers, a spark fired between them, they both gasped. Ianto stopped wide eyed feeling the electricity serge thru his body, Jack stopped, forgetting about the food in his mouth as an electrifying good feeling spread thru him.

"Oh,.. um, I'll get you a fork for you" Ianto stammered, not wanting to acknowledge the mutual feeling of love, what he felt just then was not lust, but something much deeper and that scared the hell out of him.

Jack reached for Ianto's hand but Ianto had already walked off in the direction of the kitchen, then Jack remembered the conversation that they had the other day, when Jack asked Ianto to sleep over after they shagged, Ianto did not want that type of relationship, he didn't want the complications of love thwarting their friendship based on shags and good times, this was a friend helping out a friend not a love thing.

Ianto returned with a fork, placed it near Jack's plate and sat down to his plate "So Jack, did the police charge the person who shot you?" Ianto said redirecting to ignore the situation.

Jack looked a little miffed but tried to not to let it show, "Yeah he was charged with a number of offences, as well as the people that he worked for, the people that were a part of the investigation that I was hired to look into"

"So other than you getting shot at, a good result" Ianto said smiling, Jack watched Ianto light up with his smile as they talked about Ianto's sale that day and Ianto seeing Tosh while they ate their dinner, then Jack yawned loudly.

"Boring you, am I?" Ianto smirked, knowing that Jack had done well to stay awake this long considering the amount of pain killers that he had in his system.

"Just feeling drowsy, it's been a long day, I think I will go to bed" Jack said whilst trying to hold back another yawn.

"Do you want to shower first?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, I don't think that I could stand without falling asleep"

"Okay then" Ianto said glad of Jack's decision as he realised the awkwardness of Jack and him in the shower together, they were shag buddies, they have seen each other naked, but showering with him would be just a bit close for comfort, and more of a love thing. Ianto helped Jack out of his clothes. Ianto walked out to set his timer on his phone for Jack's next meds. Jack wanted to ask Ianto where he was going to sleep but sleep overtook him before Ianto walked back in again.

Ianto sat on Jack's sofa thinking about his day and the eventual turn around to the end, and then he thought about why he was staying here with Jack, he is a shag buddy, why was he here supporting him more than a friend than a shag buddy? And what was that feeling he felt when he helped Jack with his San Chow Bow? They are friends, just friends Ianto reassured himself.

Ianto glanced at the time, 12.30pm, Jack should sleep for a few more hours and he was due for more pain killers at 4am, so he would have enough time to go to his flat, get some clothes and be back before Jack needs the next dosage of pain killers. Grabbing Jack's flat key and leaving a note for Jack to say that he took his keys but that he would be back after grabbing some clean clothes.

Ianto jumped into his car and roared off in the direction of his flat and screeched it into the secure car park 25 minutes later. He stepped into the lift, nodding politely to a woman who was already in there riding the elevator to put out her garbage in the garbage room that was near the car park as she stepped out. He rode the lift up alone, humming and thought this was not how he envisaged this day ending today and yet he was still humming, sale of the most expensive property in Cardiff, celebration, seeing Tosh again, helping Jack after he had been shot at, but he was hoping for a drink or two with the night ending in a great shag session. He tried not to over think the situation as he turned the key in his lock. With these thoughts running in his head and rubbing his eyes, he headed straight for the bathroom, stripped and got into his massive shower cubicle, allowing the shower jet stream to release some of his tension.

Wrapping a towel around his waist Ianto walked into his bedroom to get dressed before heading back to Jack's. Ianto stopped in mid step, on his bed were some of his shirts and they appeared to be shredded and torn.

Ianto slowly took a step closer, picked up one of the shirts and held it up, yep, definitely one of his shirts but why was it shredded beyond repair, and who would do that, how could they do this, how did they get in? All these questions were running in his head, when he saw a white piece of paper under one of the damaged shirts. He pulled it out from under the shirt, vaguely remembering the earlier note from today, unfolded it warily, and read the message. Once again, this message was written with cut out letters from a magazine.

I kNOw WHaT yOU DO

YoU Don'T dEsERvE TO LivE

YOu WiLL PaY

_A/N: Please review, tell me what you think so far._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 5

Ianto dropped the note like it was on fire, looking around quickly expecting that the person who made the note would be still in his flat, his eyes quickly scanning the room. Seeing that no one was in his bedroom he ran to the other parts of his apartment, looking for the person who could have done this.

When did they do this, did this person do this while he was out, or worst while he was in the shower, did he not lock the door when he come in, no the door was locked, so how did they get in? All these questions were running thru his head in quick succession. What should he do now? Who wanted him dead? Why? He couldn't think why anyone would want him dead, what had he done to cause someone to want to harm him, kill him?

It all seemed surreal, Ianto was really puzzled. Yeah he played the field, having multiple casual sex with many young men, not bothering to even know their names, he didn't want the complications of relationships, he thought that the casual sex encounters were the same for them, no names, just sex for release and fun, he never brought anyone to his apartment, the only person who he had any association with after the sex was Jack and Jack was busy being shot at and in hospital when this could have possibly have happened. No, he didn't suspect Jack, but who was this crazed person who was threatening him and worst, getting into his flat. Was it someone who he fucked and wanting more, but this was no way of getting his attention in a positive way, he was starting to get really annoyed and a little fearful, thinking can a irrational person be reasoned with, how crazy was this person, were they unstable, and the real problem was, that they had some skills gaining entry into his apartment and out again leaving his flat locked, that was a real concern.

Ianto thought, do I contact the police, do I want them digging around his insalubrious and seedy life outside his career, this could damage his career, he felt what happens in his social life should not affect his working life and vice versa. Jack, he could have Jack investigate for him. Ianto decided that he would take a few photos, give them to Jack for him to look into this, but being mindful that Jack still needed to mend.

Ianto took several photos on his mobile phone and threw the shredded shirts into the waste bin. Getting dressed quickly he stuffed the note in his pocket to show Jack, then he locked and doubled checked that the door was locked, left his flat at 2.30am, checking the corridor before getting into the lift down to the secure car park to drive to Jack's.

Quietly unlocking Jack's door so as not to wake Jack, Ianto let himself in to Jack's apartment, it was only 3am and Jack was not due for the next dose of pain killers till 4am. However when Ianto entered the flat he found Jack pacing the floor.

"Hey" Ianto said feigning good humour even though his mind was whirling with lots of different thoughts concerning the shredded shirts and note.

Jack spun around, saw Ianto and with his mega watt smile, making Ianto feel welcome and less awkward that he had Jack's keys, "Sorry I hope you don't mind, I took your keys, you were pretty out to it and I needed to have a shower and get some clean clothes" Ianto said apologetically.

"Yeah, that's fine" Jack said smiling, then he changed his expression and lowered his head and looked up to Ianto, his brilliant blue eyes, pleading and with a some pain in them, "Do you think that I could have the next dose of pain killers, I'm in some pain here?"

"Oh Jack, sorry to hear that, but the nurse said 4am, you've only got an hour to go, it can't wait?" Ianto said.

"Oh come on Ianto, you of all people are going to stick to the rules?" Jack said unbelievably.

"Yeah okay, but first can I talk to you about something?" Ianto said not too sure if now that he had time to think about his situation would it sound like he was using Jack or worst that Jack thought he was being melodramatic, was he being melodramatic, was this something that he should be concerned with, away from his flat, it didn't seem so creepy.

Jack looked at Ianto, wondering what had Ianto so concerned, had Ianto did some thinking whilst he was at his apartment, maybe he thought about their situation, maybe Ianto wants a relationship, maybe the spark that he felt when Ianto's hand touched his lips, maybe Ianto wants to move into a relationship, no more quick shags, well if that is what Ianto wants, Jack thought he is more than eager to move to the next level. "Sure Ianto" Jack sighed and smiled, glazing at Ianto.

Ianto a little nervous, thinking that maybe he shouldn't say anything, his mind churning whether he should say something and look a fool or ignore the notes and hope this all blows away, he didn't want Jack to think that he was a weak person or someone easily intimidated, "Ummm, Jack….."

Jack watched Ianto go thru mixed emotions on his pretty face, he decided that he would make it easier for Ianto and he seized the moment, he reached out with both his hands cradling Ianto's face and crushed his lips with Ianto's. Ianto caught up in the moment kissed Jack back, but in the back of his mind he thought this kiss had much more emotion in it, more passion, not the usual let's get the shagging started. Ianto pulled back quickly, realising that Jack thought they would have something more than friendship.

"Jack, um…this is….!" Ianto tried to explain himself.

"Shhhh, lets just enjoy the moment" Jack said softly, his eyes searching Ianto's.

"The moment? Jack what are you saying?" Ianto said painfully.

"Moving to the next level, you and me, together" Jack said grinned brightly, as he caressed Ianto's arm.

Ianto pulled back his arm, "Jack….. I thought we went thru this before…..we're just shagging…..you know that, right?"

"Aren't you fed up of the one night stands, shagging then leaving, don't you want something more?" Jack pleaded.

"No Jack" Ianto said getting a little annoyed.

"But we could be good together, we get along, we both enjoying shagging and I enjoy my time with you even when we are not shagging, don't you enjoy your time with me" Jack implored

"Jack I'm not saying that I don't enjoy my time with you, hey even the times when we are not fucking but… I don't want a relationship…..with you or anyone!" Ianto said strongly.

"But Ianto…." Jack said hesitatively not trusting himself.

"It's just that I can't promise you that I would be exclusive! "Ianto said, "What's wrong with what we got now?"

"But I love you Ianto" Jack blurted out.

Ianto stared at Jack speechless, Jack could have said that he was an alien from outer space, he would have taken that better than hearing that Jack loved him. Love, he had no time for love, it is what tears people apart, making promises, being with one person, forever, "I can't do this", raising his hands as if to fob off the statement then turning away from Jack.

Jack reached out for Ianto with his good arm "Ianto!" Jack said pleadingly, knowing that Ianto felt the same but was denying his true feeling, "Don't deny it, Ianto, I felt something, I know you felt something too".

What is it that they say 'the truth hurts' Ianto stiffened, this truth not only hurt, it scared the bejesus out of him, "Jack! This ends now!" his heart pounding, Ianto stormed off.

Jack raced after Ianto as Ianto reached out for the door, grabbing Ianto softly. Ianto spun around quickly, catching Jack unawares and knocking him to the floor, "Take your pain killers Jack, I think the pain is getting to you" and with that Ianto yanked opened the door and walked out leaving Jack on the floor, shocked by Ianto's reaction.

_A/N: Like I said at the beginning characters are very OOC, as we know that our Ianto would never do this to Jack._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Rating: M, never done a true M rated story so apologies now if it sounds like a novice is writing a M/M sex scene.

Chapter 6

_A/N: this chapter contains an M/M sex scene, sorry if that offends, but it is necessary to the story. _

Ianto walked hurriedly down the stairs away from Jack's flat, wondering how did this night turned out so badly, why did Jack declare his love for him, Ianto suspected that Jack was feeling like this for some time but he never thought that Jack would really act on his feelings. Jack knew, he must have known that Ianto did not do relationships, Ianto was all about having fun, Ianto doesn't do love, Ianto doesn't do relationships, labelling people as couples, it wasn't his thing, he kept his feelings out of things and yet he couldn't deny the feeling he felt when he and Jack touched, not the touching when having sex but the touch, the spark, that Ianto experienced when he was helping Jack to eat, oh no Ianto doesn't do relationships, oh no when did this happen, when did Ianto fall for Jack, a man that he known for a long time, when did this turn into something more, Ianto was so confused. He didn't understand what was going thru this head, more so he didn't understand why he was so upset. Was he upset because he could be losing a shag buddy/friend or was he upset because Jack was speaking the truth?

Ianto looked at his watch, noting the time, 3.17am, thinking well maybe I might still get a shag, he knew of a gay joint that was opened till 4am, so he jumped in his car and roared off in the direction of the gay club.

Stepping into 'The Hot Spot' Ianto surveyed the talent still at the club and spied a cute dark haired man dancing with a two other similar aged men. Ianto sidled up to them and murmured in the dark haired man "Dance with me" the man turned, looked Ianto up and down, smiled and nodded. Ianto wrapped his arms around the man's hips pulling him to him, gyrating both their hips together.

"Easy, take it easy" the dark haired man said to Ianto, "Let's just dance for a bit"

Strange, Ianto was usually the one in control, he was off his game, Jack's statement had really spooked him. Ianto stepped back, looking at the man and smiled "Yeah, sure, it's just that I'm celebrating"

"Oh and what are you celebrating?"

"I've made the biggest sale of my life, made a motza of money" Ianto, who usually doesn't divulge anything about himself at these places, silently berated himself for revealing something of himself to a stranger.

"Really?"

"Yeah, forget it, just bragging, it's no big deal"

After several slow dances Ianto indicated that maybe they should find somewhere private, the dark haired man smirked and nodded and indicated there was a back room where they could have some privacy.

As they walked down the dark corridor groping each other Ianto's thoughts turned to Jack, he thought that this night would have ended with him and Jack shagging but instead he found himself being led by a faceless stranger down a dark alley for a quick fuck, normally this wouldn't bother him, but this night was different, he made the best sale ever and he wanted more than a shag in an alley, he wanted to have this shag, this night to be Jack, oh no, what happened to him, when did Jack become his first and only thought for this type of activity.

The dark-haired man pushed Ianto up against the wall, and kissing him he pushed his hand down Ianto's pants, oh yes Ianto was hard but it wasn't because of this man, it was because he was thinking of Jack, what the hell, Ianto thought, this is getting bizarre. Ianto fighting his thoughts tried to concentrate on the man in front of him, grabbed the man and turned him around so he was pressed against the wall, Ianto like to take control, he ground his groin into the man, the man groaned and nodded. Ianto pushed his hand down into the dark haired man's pants, grabbing hold of his cock and began to rub in rhythmic motion, the man groaned again, Ianto didn't want to see his face so he turned him around pushing down his pants at the same time, spitting on his fingers, he placed his fingers into the man's hole, the man moaned. Encouraged by this Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, quickly placed it on his cock, then lined up his cock and pushed into the man and began to hastily fill him. Ianto reached around the man and grabbed the man's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

It was wasn't long before the dark haired man came all over Ianto's hand then Ianto could feel his release edging so began to thrust faster and as he came inside the man he shouted Jack's name. Ianto pulled out almost immediately, the dark haired man turned around and looked at Ianto strangely, "Man, if you're thinking of someone else, maybe you should be with him, not me" Ianto didn't want words of wisdom, sneered at the man and pushed him away, "And what would you know?"

"I've seen your type before, denying what you really want, but going for the easy quick fuck" the dark haired man said, "instead of being with 'the one', I would kill to have 'the one'"

"He isn't 'the one', I don't do relationships!" Ianto shouted.

"Okay, okay, whatever" the man said as he zipped up his pants and began to walk away, "but if he thinks you're 'the one' then take it from me, you should consider it"

Ianto stood there gobsmacked, when did his life turn upside down. Walking back he put his hands in his jacket to ward against the cold and felt the note with the cut out letters and thought 'Shit!'

Jack picks himself off the floor awkwardly trying not to put any pressure on his arm which was throbbing. Reaching for his pain killers meds his thoughts went to Ianto and how he messed things up, he shouldn't have told Ianto that he loved him, hell he shouldn't have even said anything about the feeling that they felt earlier, he knew he didn't read it wrong but he knew that maybe Ianto wasn't ready for a relationship. Jack thought have I wrecked all chances of us getting together, have I rushed it, damn it, what do I now.

Then Jack thought, what was it that Ianto wanted to tell him if he wasn't going to declare his love for Jack, it was obvious that Ianto wanted to say something, something that was causing him to question whether he should say something, that was obvious, he was very nervous which is very unlike Ianto, who always comes across as confident and self-assured. What could rattle Ianto? It must be something big. But how do I find out? Would Ianto get annoyed if he found out without asking him? Maybe he could get in contact with Tosh. What did Ianto say, that Tosh was working in Cardiff as an architect.

Jack sat down to his computer and with his investigative skills found out who Tosh was working for. That didn't take long, after all, he was one of the best private investigators that even the police would use him at times. Jack looked at the time, 3.55am, the architect firm would be open at 9, so he'll ring then. Jack debated whether he should ring Ianto, would he pick up, Jack thought he couldn't take another rejection tonight so he took his painkillers tablets and went to bed, his thoughts filled with Ianto.

Ianto walked back to his car fingering the note, what should he do now, he thought, he couldn't talk to Jack, hell he wasn't too sure if Jack would even talk to him after tonight. If he did seek Jack out to talk to him, Jack would feel rejected and used. Then he remembered pushing Jack to the ground, oh he didn't mean to do that, what if he hurt him, what if his arm started to bleed, what if he was lying on the floor bleeding to death. Get a grip, Ianto berated himself, but he did feel that he needed to check on him but how to do that if he didn't want to see Jack at this moment, he didn't want Jack to get his hopes up again, he needed to get Jack to believe that this was for the best, relationships always meant worry and pain and commitment, something that Ianto thought he wasn't ready for.

Ianto thought he would ring and if Jack answers he would know that he was okay and then he could hang up before Jack realised.

Several rings later Jack finally answered the phone, "He…hello" said a sleepy Jack.

Ianto was so relieved that Jack finally answered that he momentarily forgot that he planned to hang up as soon as he heard Jack's voice that he answered, "Jack? You are okay?"

"Yeah…..who is this?...Ianto?"

Ianto hung up quickly. Well he is okay, Ianto thought. Ianto drove home humming forgetting about the note again. When he arrived back to his flat in the early hours of the morning, seeing more cars on the road figuring these were the early risers or shift workers and he realised how tired he was. Yawning he unlocked his door and fell into bed without undressing.

_A/N: Please review, so I know if you are enjoying it or not._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 7

Jack woke in pain, it was 8.25am and he had over slept his next pain killers meds by nearly half an hour, so he quickly got up and took the next dose, as well as making himself a couple of pieces of toast smearing them with jam. Wondering why he was feeling so tired he recalled the events from last night, the night before was not the best he had, what with all the dramas with Ianto then he vaguely remembered a phone call from him, did he really call or did he imagine it.

Jack quickly went to his mobile, and looked up his recent calls and sure enough Ianto had called at 4.22am, Jack smiled he could understand why Ianto rang but didn't speak further to him, he figured Ianto was too embarrassed or not wanting to acknowledge his feelings, Jack thought he would give him time and not pressure him, although he did want to know what Ianto wanted to say as he thought that Ianto needed to say something important. Then he remembered he was going to see if he could get in contact with Tosh, it was past 9am now so Jack got the number he found for the architect firm and rang the number.

"Brannigan and Johnston Architects, may I help you?"

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if there is a Tosh, Toshiko Sato working there?"

"Yes, who can I say is calling"

"It's Jack Harkness, tell her it's an old uni friend from London"

"Just a moment sir"

Jack waited for the receptionist to redirect the call.

"Jack! How are you? I ran into Ianto last night"

"Yeah I know, he told me"

"Jack, what happened? He left in a hurry last night, his friend said he left to release you from hospital, is that right?"

"Yeah I got shot and the hospital wouldn't release me until someone took me home, Ianto took me home and then we….I …umm … I declared my love for him and he took off but I think he wanted to say something important to me, I thought he was going to say he lov…anyway he won't want to talk to me as I think I embarrassed him"

"Oh I'm sorry Jack"

"It's okay, I messed up, I know that he is not into the couple thing but I thought the feelings were mutual, I misread him but I think that he wanted to say something that was important, and no matter what, we are still friends and if I can give him the advice he was seeking I want to be able to do that, as I really think he wanted my advice. Do you think that you could call him?"

"Jack I would but I didn't get his details, when he raced off to release you from the hospital I was otherwise occupied" Tosh said sheepishly.

"Oh? Tosh! and what or who were you occupied with?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ahhh….there may have been a guy that was with Ianto, he works with Ianto." Tosh said smiling, "I could ask Owen if he will give me Ianto's number"

"Oh, I've got Ianto's number" Jack said, "I can give it to you or do you need an excuse to ring said Owen?"

"Okay you caught me out" Tosh laughed.

"Okay but here is Ianto's number anyway" Jack said and gave her Ianto's mobile number.

"Thanks Jack, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Oh and Jack we have to catch up, we always had some fun back in London and I'd love to know how you are doing and maybe play a game or two of pool"

"Definitely. And thanks Tosh" Jack said and hung up.

Tosh plucking up the courage to ring Owen, well it was only last night that she met him, she didn't want to seem pushy, but there was an attraction, dialled Owen's number.

"Oh hi Owen, it's Tosh, we met last night" Tosh started tentatively.

"Yeah I remember you Tosh, nice to hear from you so soon" Owen said genuinely.

"Yeah I had a good time, I hope you did too" Tosh began.

"Yeah maybe we could do it again, just the two of us" Owen said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love that. Would it be possible that I speak to Ianto?"

"I would put you thru to Ianto but he's not in yet"

"Oh" Tosh said knowing that Ianto was always very punctual, "Could you give me his number, he was going to give it to me last night but he raced off to collect Jack" still using this excuse so Owen doesn't think that she was ringing him like a love-lost desperate woman.

"Sure, and I mean it, I would like to meet up again, lunch?" Owen asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I would like that too, do you know the café overlooking the bay?"

"Yeah, the one with the black tables and white chairs?"

"That's the one, lets say about 1?" Tosh asked, getting excited.

"Okay, see you then" and Owen gave Tosh Ianto's number.

"Ianto?" Tosh said as Ianto picked up his ringing mobile, groaning as he noticed the time.

"Yes" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Ianto it's Tosh" Tosh said happily.

"Tosh! Oh I'm so sorry, I ran off leaving you with my fiends"

"Oh that's alright, it's more than alright" Tosh said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh and what does that mean"

"I'm meeting up with Owen at lunchtime" Tosh blurted out, bubbling with anticipation.

"Oh rrrrealy" Ianto said hearing the excitement in Tosh's voice.

"Yeah well, I don't sure, but I felt a connection and it's someone I want to get to know better" Tosh explained.

"No explanation needed Tosh" Ianto said knowing that Tosh had only a few lovers in her uni days, she was quite fussy who she would hook up with, different from Jack and himself who were hooking up with someone different every weekend.

"Yeah well, I thought we could get together first as we didn't get a chance to chat before you rushed off" Tosh said, "I've got the morning free, could I see you about 11?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not going into work today, do you want to come to mine?" Ianto asked.

"No problem, give me the address, see you around 11"

"Okay" and Ianto gave her his address.

Ianto got up and went straight to his shower to bath and change his clothes.

Dressed casually in jeans and local band Blue Gillespie black t-shirt Ianto went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and maybe eat something. As he walked thru to the kitchen he noticed something sticking out from under the door. As he got closer he saw that it was a piece of paper, memories of other notes and the shredded shirts sprung up. Oh no, not again, this was getting beyond the joke.

Ianto hesitatively picked it up, unfolded it and read

wATcH YoUR bACk

yOu WiLL PaY

again in cut out magazine letters.

Slamming it on the kitchen bench, pursing his lips Ianto starting to get angry, who was this person, why did he have to pay, pay for what?

Ianto set about making coffee from the new blend of coffee beans that he purchased recently, all the while thinking about the note and the cut clothes. Then he thought about Jack, how he was going to tell him, Ianto knew that Jack would have been able to figure this out, but with Jack's revelation, Ianto felt strange to call him and ask him a favour.

Several cups of coffee later, Ianto heard his door intercom buzz, Ianto jumped at the sound.

_A/N: I love reviews, so tell me what you think so far._


	8. Chapter 8

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 8

Several cups of coffee later, Ianto heard his door intercom buzz Ianto jumped at the sound.

Ianto hesitatively pressed the button and asked "Yes, who is it?"

"Ianto, it's Tosh, can I come up?"

Ianto sighed in relief, "Sure Tosh, I'll buzz you in".

Ianto depressed the button to allow her entry and a few minutes later Tosh was in his apartment and the moment Ianto saw her, he gave her an embracing hug.

"So glad to see you again Tosh, I'm so sorry that I raced off last night"

"It's okay, it really is"

Sitting on either side of the kitchen bench, sipping Ianto's fine coffee they chatted, just like old times. After chatting about life in London and how they both ended up in Cardiff, talk turned to Jack.

"So you and Jack, you still see him, are you together?" Tosh asked innocently.

"No, we still shag occasionally, but no we are not together" Ianto said quickly.

"Oh why not, you two would be great together"

"Oh, not you too Tosh" Ianto said wearily.

"Oh, is someone else saying the same thing?"

"Yeah. Jack." Ianto said, knowing that he could always talk freely with Tosh.

"Oh?"

"Yeah last night Jack said to me that he loved me"

"That's great…..isn't it?"

"No, no it's not!" Ianto said angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I don't do relationships, the couple thing, it only leads to heart ache, and fighting and …and.." Ianto sounded so dejected.

"Why do you think that Ianto?" Tosh said softly.

"Tosh, I never told you but my parents fought every day when I was a kid, it was awful, being in that house while I was growing up, I vowed I would never get in a relationship" Ianto revealed to Tosh.

"Oh Ianto, not every relationship is like that, my parents had a very loving relationship, not all parents fight and be a bad advertisement for couple-dom" Tosh explained, "You and Jack have a long friendship, you being with Jack as a couple would not be like your parents"

"And what if it is, I like the situation that we have"

"And what's that Ianto, a shag here and there, and how long do you do that?" Tosh started to get angry, "and what if Jack was to move on with someone special, someone not you"

Ianto hadn't thought about that, what if Jack found someone else, a spark of jealousy rose up in Ianto, another truth hurting him inside, " You know Tosh I don't need this, I've got enough on my plate" hating that the truth hurt.

"And what have you got on your plate Ianto?" Tosh asked wearily.

Ianto's eyes darted to the note on the kitchen bench and quickly looked away. Tosh noticed this and reached out to the folded up note on the bench.

"No, it's nothing" Ianto yelled, not wanting Tosh to know that a crazy person was stalking him, he thought it would make him look weak, but not being able to reach her to stop her from opening it as she was on the other side of the bench.

"What, what is this Ianto?" Tosh said as she opened it. Ianto hung his head.

Tosh's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Oh my god Ianto, what is this?"

"I don't know Tosh, and last night I came home and some of my shirts were torn to shreds" Ianto said giving up to Tosh.

"Is this the only note Ianto?" Tosh figuring that Ianto was really spooked and felt that there was more.

Sighing Ianto said, "No, there was another two, I threw the first one away, here is the second one" Ianto reluctantly handed her the second note that he found.

Tosh read the other note, 'I kNOw WHaT yOU Do, YoU DOn'T dEsERvE TO LivE, YOu WiLL PaY'

"Oh my god Ianto, you have got to call the police" Tosh said, "this is a death threat"

"No I don't want the police involved"

"Why? Why not? This person wants to kill you, are you getting that" Tosh was almost yelling, fearing for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm getting that, but I don't want this out in the public, it could be a guy that I shagged who wasn't happy about the one night shag, or….or..I don't know, but it could hurt my career"

"Fuck your career!" Tosh said irately, who very rarely swore, "this is serious"

"Okay, okay but I'll figure something out"

"Figure what out Ianto?"

"I don't know, figure out who would want to hurt me"

"And then what Ianto?" Tosh was getting impatient with her friend.

"I don't know' Ianto hung his head in his hands, "I don't know"

Tosh feeling pity for her friend as she had never seen Ianto like this, he was always confident and self-assured, this has him really rattled. Tosh put her arm around his shoulder, "Hey we'll figure something out, I don't want you on your own, come with me, I'm seeing Owen for lunch" Tosh said the last part shyly.

Ianto's head snapped up, "You're seeing Owen, Owen who works with me?"

"Yeah" Tosh said coyly.

"Oh you little minx" Ianto said good naturedly.

"Yeah but it's only lunch, he seemed real nice last night, I want to see if out of the club atmosphere he still is"

"Yeah, you could do worst" Ianto said positively.

"Hey you changed the subject" Tosh laughed.

"No, I think you changed the subject" Ianto mused.

"Seriously Ianto join us for lunch, I don't want you on your own"

"Tosh I'm a big boy, I can handle myself"

"Oh really! Against a crazy person?" Tosh said losing patience again, "please call the police"

"Okay, I'll the call the police if it means you'll get off my back"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really' Ianto said agreeably, he hated lying, especially to his friend, but she wasn't going to let up, he had known her for a long time and he had seen her when she got a bee in her bonnet.

"Okay, but I'm going to check with you later today to see that you did"

Ianto groaned. Tosh grinned knowing that she won, she would hound him until he did it, it always worked, an art that she learnt from her mother, nagging the best tool to get people to do things that they should be doing but didn't want to, it's how she got Ianto to hand in his assignments in on time while they were in university.

"Okay, I will see you later, I've got to go back to work after meeting with Owen, then I will see you about half pass four, okay?"

"Okay" Ianto said resignedly.

Kissing her on the cheek, he let her out, "Have fun" and he winked.

Tosh smiled back at him, and as a parting gesture, made the phone sign of her middle fingers curled into her palm and her thumb and little finger out mimicking a phone indicating to Ianto to call the police.

"Nag" Ianto laughed.

_A/N 1: Don't you just love the feisty Tosh in this story, rather than the insipid person that TW portrays her as._

_A/N 2: The next couple of chapters will ramp up the action and intensity._

_A/N 3: It appears that I have 11 followers/alerts to this fic but only 2 (thanks PCJanto and IantojJackh) are leaving regular reviews. Please if you are reading this fic please leave a review. I don't want to appear to be needy but not only do I enjoy writing but love receiving reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 9

As Tosh got out of Ianto's building she phoned Jack.

"Tosh, hello" Jack said pleasantly.

"Hi Jack, I've been to see Ianto, I know what was bothering him and it's serious" Tosh didn't waste time for pleasantries.

"What, what is it?' Jack said concerned.

"Someone is threatening him"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is leaving him notes, made with cut up letters from magazines, and shredding his clothes"

"What! What is on the notes?"

"Something about watching his back, he doesn't deserve to live and he will pay" Tosh said, "I didn't see the first note, as he threw it away, Ianto is really spooked by them"

"Oh my god, where is Ianto, is he at his apartment?' Jack's voice was etched with concern and worry.

"Yes, I wanted him to come with me to lunch, but he wouldn't, he reckons he can handle himself" Tosh said.

"What? Handle himself? Against a crazy person?" Jack said incredulously.

"I told him to contact the police"

"Good, why hadn't he done it already?"

"He said he didn't want them messy around his social life, he said something about that it may ruin his career"

"Oh now I know why he wanted to tell me, see if I could help, and I messed up telling him I loved him, oh god I'm so stupid, not only did I mess up by thinking he was going to say he loved me, he runs off to get away from the only person who could have helped him, oh god I may have put him in more danger" Jack cried.

"Jack, calm down, he's in his apartment, he's safe, I said that I would check up with him later in the afternoon" Tosh said getting worried all over again, Jack's anxiety rubbing off on her.

"I'm getting a cab as I can't drive with my arm in a sling, I'm going to his place"

"Okay, but just so you know, I know why Ianto doesn't want to be in a relationship. It's because his parents were always fighting and arguing and Ianto made a promise to himself that he wouldn't get into a relationship, I know he thinks of you as more than a shag partner but he's scared of getting too close and being like his parents, I really think he doesn't want to disappoint you, but I think that you shouldn't say anything when you go there" Tosh said.

"Oh Tosh, I wouldn't, I know I messed up last night, I'm not going to put any pressure on him, I love him too much to lose him as a friend" Jack said sadly.

"Just give him time"

"No, just friends, it will be hard, I am going to tell him that we can go back to how we were before"

"And you will be happy with that Jack? You love him, won't it be hard to watch when he's off shagging randoms"

"It would be harder not having him in my life at all. No, if this is how Ianto wants it, then that is how we will do it" Jack said stoically

"Oh Jack" Tosh said sad for her friend.

"But for now I need to make sure that he is safe, it's breaking my heart that some guy wants to hurt him" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack, I will ring later" Tosh said knowing that Jack would do anything to keep Ianto safe, "I'm so glad we are together again, the three musketeers"

"Yeah together again, all three of us" Jack said a little sadly, hoping it would be the three of them again, hoping he hadn't wrecked it for all time, "Bye Tosh, have a nice lunch with…..Owen is it?"

"Yeah, it's Owen, okay bye"

Ianto paced his apartment, thinking about what Tosh said about contacting the police, oh she'll nag him about it later but he could convince her that it has blown over, he really started to think that maybe this guy will have got his jollies already thinking that he has scared Ianto and move on. Yeah that's all it is, a scare tactic, Ianto decided, that he will not be intimidated. No man was going to scare him.

Before Jack left to go to Ianto's he decided to look at the surveillance cameras video outside Ianto's building. Ah, the benefits of having friends in high places and the fact that he had established himself with creditability with the police. He viewed the night before and through to the morning of the surrounds of the entry of Ianto's apartment block. He could see nothing that would be cause for concern, no one slipping in the front door without using the intercom, no one lurking about, all seem above board.

Jack decided that he would call Ianto before going out to his flat to see what he could do to help him. His nerves were on edge what if Ianto doesn't pick up, what if Ianto doesn't want to talk to him. He decided that he would just call him and then deal with whatever.

Ianto picked up his mobile, saw that it was Jack, hesitated a moment before he answered, "Yes hello Jack"

Jack's relief flooded thru him, "Hi Ianto, I'm sorry about last night, let's pretend that it didn't happen, okay?'

"Okay" Ianto didn't want to lose Jack as a friend and he was quite happy to forget about the night before.

"I'm ringing because I think that you wanted to say something to me that was important, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so I'm listening now" Jack said positively.

"Thanks Jack, but it's okay"

"Is it? Is it really? I want to be able to help you if I can" Jack almost pleaded.

Ianto thought about Tosh and about her being on his back about contacting the police, and thought how she can be quite the nagger, so telling Jack instead of the police was always his first choice, "Thanks Jack, yeah I need your help, I've been threaten, I've received notes and had some of my clothes shredded"

"That is serious Ianto, I need to see these notes and assess the situation. Can I come over Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that will be fine" Ianto said relief washed over him as he hung up the phone.

Jack hung up, smiling but with a sad thought that his miscalculation of Ianto's love for him meant he may have put Ianto into more danger. Jack booked a cab to come to collect him to go to Ianto's.

Ianto thought it would only take Jack 20 to 30 minutes to get here so he decided to call Gwen at work to see if the solicitors papers had turned up. While Ianto was on the phone to Gwen he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh excuse me Gwen, there's someone at the door, just hold on a minute" Ianto put the phone on the kitchen bench and walked over to the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Ianto asked thru the closed door, thinking that's odd, Jack is here already and how come he didn't buzz thru first from downstairs.

"Oh hi, it's just your neighbour from the floor below"

Ianto looked thru the spy hole of his door and saw that it was a pretty young woman. He relaxed when he saw that it was a woman and not a crazy guy wanting to kill him, get a grip man, Ianto berated himself. He even recognised her as he had seen her in the lifts at times but he didn't know her name, he never got around to meeting his neighbours but then he wasn't overly concerned to get to know them anyway, but if need be he would always be pleasant and cordial when he saw them in the foyer or lift. He opened his door "Yes can I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry but my mobile phone is not working and I need to contact a plumber as my fridge is on the blink, I've got water everywhere. I wonder if I can use your phone?"

"Sure, I'll just finish my call" Ianto said pleasantly, motioning for the young woman to come in, he turned to pick up the abandoned phone on the kitchen bench, "Gwen I've got to go, give me a call as soon as the solicitors paper comes in, thanks" and hung up.

"Here you g…" Ianto didn't finish off his sentence as he was knocked out cold.

_A/N- oh no I hear you say, but I hadn't put in a good cliff hanger as yet, it was overdue._


	10. Chapter 10

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 10

Jack thanked the cab driver, giving him the fare and stepped out of the front of Ianto's apartment building. Standing outside he looked around, forever the investigator, scanning for anything or anyone suspicious. Satisfied that all seemed right, he pressed Ianto's buzzer to let Ianto know that he had arrived and for him to release the front door lock to let him in.

Pressing the button and waiting for Ianto to answer Jack wrapped his jacket around him as it was getting colder and the breeze in Wales always had a chill to it. No answer, Jack pressed the buzzer again. Still no answer, Jack wondered if Ianto maybe went out, but Ianto said for Jack to come over. Jack's instinct went into overdrive, with what Ianto and Tosh said of Ianto's situation, Ianto not answering his apartment buzzer did not bode well, but Jack reasoned not to get too concerned, staying calm, as worry causes people to make the wrong decisions, he will ring Ianto on his mobile.

No answer, so Jack buzzed again, still no answer, then he rang Ianto's mobile again, again no answer, with each passing minute Jack's anxiety rose.

Ianto woke up groggily, his head was pounding, he tried to put his hand to his head and found that he couldn't. He opened his eyes fully and realised why he couldn't move his hand, his arms were tied behind him in the chair he was sitting in.

The young woman neighbour was standing over him with a large knife in her hand down by her side. A large statue ornament on the floor with blood on it, his blood, Ianto supposed, laid on the floor near her feet.

"Wh..What?…"

"Shut up you fag", the woman said scornfully.

"Mmm…Wh..Why am… I tied up?" Ianto said, with each word his head pounded.

"I said shut up, you freak"

"You? Are you?" thump, thump went Ianto's head.

"Shut up, you will listen, and then you will die" she said as she waved the knife in his direction.

Ianto stared at her wide eyed.

Okay what to do, Jack's mind started making mental notes, assessing what was available, how to gain entry, did he need back up, what could be actually happening, don't over react, that could be the difference between Ianto coming to real harm and this being nothing.

Okay, Jack thought that with his arm bandaged, he was at less than at full capacity. He decided to call a police friend of his, he knew that Ianto didn't want the police involved but if something was happening in Ianto's flat of a dangerous nature Jack would be unable to do much as he wasn't able to fight off a guy who was a little crazy.

So he rang PC Davidson, his police liaison and friend, he knew that Davidson would keep things quiet if need be. He explained the situation to Davidson also asking him if he could override the locks of this apartment block. He could, right, now could he get here real soon. As Jack hung up, he noticed that a resident had unlocked the foyer door and he slipped in without her noticing.

"Have I done something to you?" Ianto couldn't believe that his stalker was a woman. Ianto had very little dealings with women on a social level, so he couldn't think as to why she wanted him dead. Was it something to do with work, now why would someone want him dead because of real estate, now that is ridiculous. But he couldn't think as to why this woman wanted him to pay, to die.

"You have no idea, do you?" the woman sneered, "you go around fucking people, wrecking their lives, not caring who you are hurting"

"I've haven't hurt anyone" Ianto said incredulously, he knew that he did many one night stands but he never hurt anyone, all the men that he fucked were only looking for a one night stand and were never harmed, Ianto wasn't into that. And why would it matter to this woman.

"Oh, you have hurt people, and the worst part is you don't even know, you disgust me" she waved the knife around Ianto, the knife getting dangerously close to his face, "he couldn't forgive himself, you know"

"Huh?" confusion littered Ianto's mind.

"You like to bed them, he didn't know what he wanted, he was just curious, and you took him" she wailed, the knife sweeping past his ear.

"Umm, who"

"Not all that go to _those_ clubs know what they want, you just come and you take" the knife slicing thru the sleeve of Ianto's t-shirt, a trickle of blood flowing down his arm, surprisingly Ianto experienced no pain.

Although sensation of being cut alerted Ianto that because of this woman's madness she may actually hurt him, but he had an overriding need for answers, if he was going to die, he wanted to know why, "Who"

"He couldn't cope with the guilt; I tried to tell him it was okay, that we would get thru this"

"I don't k…"

"I said shut up, you don't get to talk" she screamed, the knife slashing at Ianto, this time Ianto felt the knife slice from his shoulder and to over his collar bone.

"Arr….." Ianto murmured in pain.

"He was confused, he couldn't cope with what he had done" she cried, "he told me it all, how he done things with you" she said in disgust.

"I….um..it is always mutual" Ianto tried to explain.

"He was married to me, he was confused, he loved me, he LOVED me" she shouted.

"And where is he now?" Ianto knew he shouldn't have asked, knowing that her husband had probably had left her, but he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

The woman looked at him with such vengeance and hatred, her face mere inches from his face, her mouth in a sneer, "He's dead" she whispered.

Ianto felt a cold sweat spread thru his body with her revelation then realising it was not just her words that brought a chill to his body, but because the knife that she was holding was now stuck in his stomach.

_A/N : Oh no, don't hate me, another cliff hanger! _

_I love reviews, so tell me did you guess who the 'stalker' was, and her motive? _


	11. Chapter 11

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Story line: Ianto is a bit of a player. Ianto treats Jack as a shag buddy, Jack is in love with Ianto but he will take whatever he can get from Ianto. Oh and someone is threatening Ianto. Very OOC. Ianto is a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator

Chapter 11

Jack pressed the button for Ianto's floor as he stepped into the elevator. Stepping out of the top floor where Ianto's apartment was Jack walked to Ianto's door all the while scanning the area. He stopped outside his door and listened, he could hear voices.

The woman looked down at the knife that was protruding from Ianto, her hand still on the handle then she looked up at Ianto and murmured venomously, "he killed himself, he was so gutted with guilt, the guilt of doing things with you", then she slowly pulled the knife out. Once the knife was pulled out fully Ianto's blood spilled onto his jeans and started to pool onto the floor.

Jack could hear two voices, a male, probably Ianto, and a woman, okay that should be okay, so Ianto had a lady friend over, nothing to worry about.

Jack knocked.

The woman and Ianto both stared at the blood pooling onto the floor, Ianto's blood. Ianto's eyes darted from his pooling blood to the woman but she wasn't looking at him, she was smiling as she watched the blood puddle as it grew larger and reached her shoes.

Ianto's mind raced, I'm going to die, and what have I done with my life, yeah sure I've sold the most impressive and expensive house in Cardiff, got out of the slums of my childhood, put myself thru university, lived the high life, but I have not loved, really loved, always too scared for the commitment of a lasting relationship, not wanting to be like his parents, Ianto wanted something better than a loveless relationship, Ianto imagined that in time he would have got together with Jack if Jack wasn't with someone by the time Ianto was ready to settle down, but would Jack have waited. They always say that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die, and Ianto saw the best times of his life and all of them were with Jack, playing pool, picking up cute guys, dancing, attending gay pride rallies, meeting Tosh, all with Jack. All these fun times were with Jack, all the other shags Ianto couldn't remember, they were just not that memorable.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Ianto's and the woman's reverie was interrupted by the knock at the door.

"Ianto, it's me, Jack" Jack waited for Ianto to come to the door.

"One of your lovers?" the woman asked her voice dripping with disgust.

Ianto didn't answer, it was just too much effort, he struggled to breath.

"Well you won't be wrecking anyone else's life" as she said this she raised the knife.

"JJJJack" Ianto screamed with the last of his breath.

Jack heard Ianto's blood curdling scream, maybe it wasn't a woman that he heard thru the door, it must Ianto's stalker. Instinctively Jack reached for the door handle but it didn't turn. Jack's mind was racing of all the possible scenarios, most of them involved him gaining entry into Ianto's apartment, he stepped back from the door and ran at the door trying to push it open hoping that he would be able to break the lock, but the door was solid and so was the lock. With his arm pounding with pain, Jack took a few more steps back to take another try to jump at the door when something caught his eye, the fire extinguisher up near the door. Jack pulled his throbbing arm out of the sling, and took the extinguisher off the wall and raised it above his head to smash down on the door.

"Jack!" a man's voice called out behind him.

Jack turned around, saw PC Davidson, exiting the lift.

"Davo, Ianto is inside, I think he's hurt or worst" Jack said frantically.

"Okay, step back" Davidson said calmly as he could see Jack was stressed, "Police, open the door" Davidson said loudly and firmly.

The woman brought the knife down towards Ianto's chest but as the knife closed in on his chest Ianto pushed himself back with his feet, toppling to the ground on his back, still with his arms secured behind the chair. The knife missed Ianto's chest but sliced into his thigh. As she raised the knife again she was distracted by the door rattling, which was Jack jumping at the door in the attempt to break the door open.

Ianto swung his legs under the woman's legs and as she tried to steady herself she slipped in the blood, hitting the floor with a thud, the knife dropping out of her hand.

"Police, open the door" Ianto and the woman heard from the other side of the door.

With the last of his strength Ianto yelled "Help"

On the other side of the door, Jack and Davidson heard the plaintive cry of 'help, Jack feeling helpless looked at Davidson who had already removed his gun out of his holster and aimed at the door lock.

BANG BANG, the lock of the door was torn to shreds, Davidson raising his leg, kicked at the door and it swung open quickly revealing Ianto on his back on the floor tied in a chair and a woman struggling to get up as she too was on the floor only she kept on slipping in Ianto's spilt blood.

Jack raced to Ianto's side, his stomach lurching at the sight of a grey Ianto, all the colour drained out of his beautiful face. Davidson quickly reached the woman as she was reaching for the knife, he kicked the knife out of her reach. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around so she was lying on her front, then in one quick movement he quickly pulled her arms behind her, reaching for his handcuffs, had her handcuffed and secure.

Jack cradled Ianto in his arms, looking desperately at the blood all around, "Ianto, oh Ianto" Jack said.

Ianto stared up at Jack, his eyes finding it hard to focus, he tried to smile but it was too much effort, "Ja…ck, ….I…"

"You're safe now" Jack said reassuringly, but the amount of blood still pouring out of Ianto was worrying him.

"Ja…ck,…I've….been…stu.…pid" Ianto stammered.

"Don't talk, save your breath" Jack soothed.

"Jack,… so….. scared"

"Of course you would be scared" Jack said, "hey I would have been scared too if someone had a knife to me, it's okay, you're safe now"

"No…..scared… of …loving you"

"Oh Ianto, don't be scared of loving, I love you, always have"

"B..ut… I…. love….y….." Ianto slumped in Jack's arm, his eyes slid shut and stopped breathing.

_A/N: Please review, even if it is to hate me to be putting Ianto in this situation._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

_A/N: only 3 more chapters to go, counting this one, tell me if you have enjoyed reading this fic as I am considering writing a sequel._

Chapter 12

"B..ut… I…. love….y….." Ianto slumped in Jack's arm, his eyes slid shut and stopped breathing.

"Yes, as quickly as humanly possible", PC Davidson hung up his mobile, watched this exchange between the two men, it was heart wrenching, it was very possible that Jack's friend would die from blood loss, "Jack move out of the way" as he pushed Jack aside.

Davidson got down onto his knees placed his hand near Ianto's mouth, then his ear on Ianto's chest. He quickly placed his mouth over Ianto's and pinching Ianto's nose started to breath into his mouth several times, then moved to his chest and positioned his hands where he calculated where Ianto's heart would be and pushed down on to his chest whilst counting. Then he moved back to Ianto's mouth and started the procedure again.

Jack stared wide eyed while his police friend performed CPR on Ianto, not believing this was happening and hoping that he could bring Ianto back. Ianto declared his love for him, he was happy and sad all at the same time. Jack broke his reverie, took his arm out of the sling and got down on his knees to assist Davidson with the palpations, they worked in unison for several minutes until they heard some commotion near the door, Jack looked up to see the paramedics arriving.

The paramedics set up besides Ianto and took over, connecting him to their machines. Jack watched with tears streaming down his face.

Then something wonderful happened, the most beautiful sound that Jack would ever hear, Ianto took a shuttering breath. One of the paramedics asked if they knew what blood type Ianto was.

"AB negative, he's AB negative" Jack said glad to be of help, both Jack and Ianto knew each other's blood type because with the ever present threat of AIDS and their life style they got tested regularly, they joked that they could save each other as they were the same blood type. Jack blurted out, "He can have mine, we're the same"

The paramedic looked at Jack's tear stained face, and said, "That's nice mate, but I'm sure the hospital will have some"

The monitors showed that Ianto was breathing on his own now, so one of the paramedics worked on his wounds while the other one called the hospital to ensure that Ianto's blood type was on standby.

Very soon the paramedics had Ianto's vitals stabilised, wounds bandaged, on a stretcher and out in the lift. Jack travelled with a police constable to the hospital that Davison arranged for him, while he took the woman to the police station to be charged with attempted murder. The police already securing the scene in Ianto's apartment as he left, Jack thought sadly, Ianto didn't want the police involved and yet now he had police swarming and photographing his flat invading his privacy.

The wait at the hospital seemed to go on endlessly, Jack was thankful that Tosh came as soon as he called and she waited with him, while Ianto was in surgery. After 2 hours Owen and Gwen joined them as well. They paced, drank bad coffee and in Jack's case cried, telling Tosh that Ianto declared his love to him and now there's a possibility of Ianto's dying, as the wounds inflicted on Ianto were deep and severe.

Too much bad coffee later the doctor emerged from the operation room, looking tired.

"Next of kin?" the doctor asked the group knowing that they were waiting for news about the guy that he was operating on.

"He has none, I'm his…..his closest friend" Jack didn't want to go into details that he didn't have Ianto's family's phone numbers and anyway he was certain that Ianto probably didn't care if they were there or not, "I was there when that….that woman ….tried to kill him" Jack choked up, trying not to cry.

"Okay, okay" the doctor could see that Ianto was loved by this man standing in front of him and the friends standing beside him giving him strength, "he's going to be okay, the wounds were extensive, we were able to seal them, given him 3 pints of blood, he'll have some healing to do, but he'll be okay, your _friend _will live".

The words that were spoken were like gold dripping from the sky, a rainbow shining thru the greyness, the best news that Jack was hoping for, he turned around and hugged Tosh, relief washing over him, "He's going to be fine" Jack gushed and cried at the same time. Owen and Gwen smiled truly happy for their friend.

Jack finally sat instead of pacing while waiting for Ianto to wake from the surgery. Tosh and Owen sat together chatting quietly while Gwen went to get something to eat for them all before setting off home to her husband, Rhys.

Jack sat quietly thinking about what Ianto said as he lay dying. Ianto declared his love for Jack but also said that he was scared of loving him. Jack was afraid that when Ianto wakes and realises that he didn't die, would he deny that he meant it or even said it, that thought tore Jack up inside. There was the very real possibility that Ianto would shun Jack and the possibility of a relationship with him once he knew that he wasn't dying, too scared of hurting Jack, too scared of a relationship.

Tosh excused herself from Owen and she came over to sit closer to Jack, she rubbed Jack's back, his arm back in the sling. "How's the arm"

"Yeah, it's okay, the nurses here confirmed with my records of being here the other day and gave me some pain killers as I left mine at home" Jack said smiling shaking his head, thinking about all that has happened over the past few days, the excitement of it all was exhilarating but heart palpitating as well, not too sure if he wanted to repeat this type of excitement again.

"I shouldn't have left Ianto on his own, I'm sorry Jack"

Jack turned to her and with a genuine smile said, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, that woman was deranged, she would have gotten to Ianto at any time, you could not have stayed with him forever"

"Yeah, I suppose, but why would someone do this to Ianto, when he told me about the notes, I really thought it was a guy"

"Yeah, me too" Jack said shaking his head.

They were silent for a while with their thoughts, then Jack said, "I'm not too sure if Ianto would be happy that he revealed his true feelings for me when he thought he was dying, I don't want to go back to the way we were, not now that I know that he loves me"

"He's just scared, he doesn't want to be like his parents"

"Yeah, I know that now, but how do I convince him we would be different" Jack said sadly.

"Let's just wait till he wakes up, then deal with that, whatever happens, okay? Stop worrying" Tosh scolded her friend, with a smile, but secretly hoping that Jack's worst fears weren't right, she too felt that they would be great together, she felt that all along from the first time that she met them back at uni.

"We would be great together" Jack said echoing Tosh's thought.

"Definitely, always thought so" Tosh said with a large smile on her pretty face.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Chapter 13

Owen watched this exchange between Jack and Tosh and felt the concern that they had, knowing Ianto for a short while, he had seen Ianto at his best and he liked to play the field and not be tied down to one person.

Gwen walked back into the waiting room, "Here you go, it's the best that I could find in the hospital cafeteria" Gwen announced as she walked back into the waiting room, handing them over some roasted capsicum and chicken sandwiches and a flavoured iced tea for all, "If it's okay with you and knowing that Ianto is going to be okay, I'm going to head home, I'll come back tomorrow. Give my love to Ianto when he wakes up from the anaesthetic"

"Yeah sure Gwen, thanks for the sandwiches" Owen said taking a bite of his sandwich wasting no time. Jack and Tosh took theirs and thanked Gwen as she left to go home.

Tosh delicately ate her sandwich and sipped her drink while Owen tucked into his second sandwich, Gwen knowing of his ferocious appetite had brought him two sandwiches. Jack still with his thoughts tangled up in his head picked at his sandwich.

As Owen finished off his second sandwich, one of the nurses came into the waiting room to tell them that Ianto had just woken up, he's stable and he can have visitors, but only one at a time.

They all looked at each other silently debating who would go first. Jack wanting desperately to see Ianto but not in a big rush to being rejected, offered that either Owen or Tosh to go first. Tosh looked at Jack quizzically knowing that Jack would really want to go, turned to Owen and said "You go, it's okay" thinking that Ianto would still be a lot groggy anyway. Owen walked towards Ianto's room downing his drink and placing it in the bin on the way.

"Jack, I know that you want to see Ianto, don't be scared" Tosh said softly.

"Yeah, it's just …it's ….." Jack not knowing how to express himself, especially as he didn't know how things were going to go.

"One step at a step, okay?" Tosh said understanding where Jack's thoughts were.

They sat quietly holding each other's hands till Owen returned.

"So how is he?" Jack and Tosh asked at the same time as Owen walked back into the waiting room.

"Whoa" Owen said with his hands up, "He's fine, but he keeps on drifting in and out of sleep, the nurse said that he will do this for a few hours after the anaesthetic, that this was normal".

Tosh looked at Jack, Jack motioned for her to go, Tosh looked at him and silently asked him _are you sure?_ Again Jack motioned her but this time with a smile.

Tosh walked into the room where Ianto was still hooked up to various machines. Ianto looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Tosh. Tosh raced over to him and delicately took his hand, luckily this hand didn't have any tubes or wires, "Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you on your own to have lunch with Owen, can you ever forgive me?"

Ianto looked at her sadly, "Tosh please don't blame yourself, this was all my fault"

"How? How is a deranged woman your fault?" Tosh asked incredulously.

Ianto lowered his head and shook his head from side to side slowly, and slowly a tear dripped out of his eye. "Yes, it is my fault, yeah, she was a little crazy, but it was because of me"

"A little crazy? She tried to kill you, would have succeeded if Jack and that copper didn't get there in time from what I heard." Tosh couldn't believe that Ianto was blaming himself over this woman's craziness, "Is she a woman that liked you and you didn't reciprocate?"

"No" Ianto said lowering his head.

"Then how is it your fault?" Tosh was getting a little angry with her friend but tried not to show it.

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure" Tosh said hesitatively.

"Is Jack here?" Ianto asked tentatively.

"Yes, definitely, he was and still is very worried about you" Tosh said then quietly added, "he loves you very much"

"Yeah I know" a smile fleetingly graced Ianto's handsome face only to be quickly replaced by a sad look.

"Do you love him, I think you always did, always will" Tosh said, "but you deny yourself, scared of what? …Happiness, being loved back…what?"

"Yeah I know but I don't want to be like my par….."

"Yeah Ianto you told me 'you don't want to be like your parents'" Tosh interrupted Ianto raising her voice a little, due to her frustrations of Ianto not seeing what was good for him that being with Jack, "that's bollocks Ianto!"

Ianto shocked by Tosh raised voice looked aghast and the machines started beeping. A nurse raced over, to check the machines, "Ianto, you need to calm down, your heart rate is erratic and climbing"

_A/N – Sorry short chapter, but I couldn't end with a chapter 13 (a bit superstitious). Next is the last chapter, dear readers._


	14. Chapter 14

Title: After All the Games are Over, Will You Love Me? 

Author: Bendyfish

Chapter 14

Ianto shocked by Tosh raised voice looked aghast and the machines started beeping. A nurse raced over, to check the machines, "Ianto, you need to calm down, your heart rate is erratic and climbing"

Turning to Tosh the nurse said to her, "You will have to leave, thank you" leaving no argument.

Red faced Tosh returned to the waiting room. Jack jumped up as soon as she returned "Okay my turn" Jack said with some humour tinged with some fear.

"Oh Jack, I don't think you will be allowed in just yet" Tosh said biting her lower lip.

"What? Why not? Did Ianto request not to see me?" Jack asked in quick succession, all his fears coming to light, Ianto didn't want a relationship.

"Ahhh, no I apparently raised his heart rate and was asked to leave" Tosh said shame-faced.

"What! You raised Ianto's heart rate? He doesn't fancy you, does he?" Owen asked wondering if he had some competition, he knew Ianto was gay but Tosh was a good looking woman, a woman he was hoping to get together with.

"What? No Owen!" Tosh said, "I got a little angry with him" Tosh said with her head down cast.

"You? You got angry with Ianto?" Jack asked in disbelief, he had known Tosh for several years, and in all that time he'd never seen her get angry at anything.

Tosh took a deep breath and sighed "Yeah, and the nurse told me to leave" Tosh said embarrassed.

"But why did you get angry with Ianto?" Jack asked.

'Well two things, firstly he blames himself for what happened today with that crazy woman" Tosh explained.

"What? Maybe the doctors need to check for brain damage" Owen said.

Jack nodded his head in agreement with Owen, "And the other thing?" Jack asked.

"Wwwwellll, I told him that I thought he was denying himself happiness from being with you exclusively" Tosh said staring at Jack watching for his reaction.

"Oh, and he got angry when you said that" Jack asked sadly, figuring Ianto was angry with Tosh because Ianto had decided that he would not pursue a relationship with Jack.

Knowing what Jack was anxious about, "Mmmmm, don't read that as being a negative Jack, I'm sure I saw a smile, even for a little while when I told him you loved him very much" Tosh said then thought maybe it wasn't her place to say that to Ianto, "Oh sorry I'm really messing things up, all this has me a little flustered. I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to interfere, I just wanted to help"

Owen held her hand and rubbed her back, hoping that he wasn't overstepping the mark, but he felt for Tosh as she was really was trying to help. Tosh turned to him and smiled.

"No Tosh it's fine, I told him too that I loved him, so you weren't revealing a secret", Jack said soothingly, "and I understand why you are getting angry with him, he can be a frustrating bastard at times" Jack said laughingly.

"So, are you going in to see him? I know you want to" Tosh said.

"Yeah, but I'll give him a moment to even out his heart rate" Jack winked at Tosh.

"How about you and I go find a decent coffee, I think I saw a café that serves real Italian coffee just up the road" Owen asked Tosh, "You're welcome to come too Jack"

"No thanks Owen, you two kids knock yourselves out, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Jack said smiling.

"You sure Jack" Tosh said.

"Definitely, I want to be here for when Ianto wakes"

Tosh kissed his cheek, "Love you, I'm so glad we're all together again"

"Yeah, me too" Jack said then added with a bit of sadness, "in whatever capacity".

Owen shook Jack's hand and nodded assuredly at him.

As they walked off Owen hesitantly reached out for Tosh's hand and her hand did not resist holding his, Owen's large smile was plastered on his face.

Jack poked his head into the intensive ward station and tentatively asked the nurse if he could go see Ianto.

"Sure love, heart rate is back to normal but he's asleep" said the mature nurse.

"I'll just sit with him, is that okay?"

"Sure"

Jack walked into Ianto's room, seeing all the tubes and the machines connected to Ianto, took his breath away and he stifled a sob. Hold it together man, Jack thought. Jack remembering holding a very grey Ianto as he lay bleeding not that long ago, was relieved to see that the colour had returned in Ianto's face. Jack caressed Ianto's cheek and pushed some stray hairs off his forehead. Seeing Ianto, Jack realised that he didn't care if Ianto didn't want a relationship he would happy if they went back to how it was before. Hopefully the revelations could be pushed into the background so they could go back to how it was before they both revealed their love for each other and therefore scaring Ianto away.

"Oh Ianto, nearly lost you today, I don't care if we are not together, I'll be happy to just be your friend" Jack spoke to a sleeping Ianto. Jack pulled a chair up close to Ianto, sat and held Ianto's hand.

After 7 minutes Ianto momentarily opened his eyes and they fluttered shut again, Jack wasn't sure whether Ianto saw him or not, but he stayed and continued to stroke his hand. Jack tried not to think too much about Ianto opening his eyes and shutting them again, he didn't want to think that Ianto may have known that Jack was there and not wanting to see Jack.

After several more minutes Ianto's eyes fluttered open again, this time they stayed open he could feel someone lovingly stroking his hand so he turned his head and upon seeing Jack a genuine heartfelt smile lit up his face. Jack's heart swelled seeing Ianto's smile, "Is this okay?" indicating his hand stroking Ianto's, scared of Ianto's reaction to this intimacy.

"Yes" dipping his head momentarily then lifting his head and locking eyes with Jack. Jack's heart skipped a beat knowing everything was going to be okay.

_THE END_

_A/N 1 – OMG this fanfic writing is so addictive, I may need a FFA group (that is Fan Fiction Anonymous similar to AA) towards the end of writing this fic my daughter and husband were in two different hospitals at the same time and I had two nights thru to the morning in a row of no sleep with them in the different hospitals and all the while I still made time to write between getting and staying with them in hospital-crazy!_

_A/N 2 - I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this fic. Following Jack and Ianto's relationship and how it evolves as well the trial of the woman who tried to kill Ianto, and the strain that trail and the publicity puts on their relationship. But I will only write it if there is enough interest. So tell me if you want this._


End file.
